As Expected, New Girls Always Takes A Different Turn
by R P Hrr
Summary: Takes Place After Episode 11 Of Oregairu Zoku While Hachiman Was Trying To Seek Something Genuine, This New Transferee Student Namely, Akari Hanao From Mizaki High, Recently Transferred To Soubū High, Hachiman Was Tasked To Tour Akari Hanao Around The School By Shizuka Hiratsuka, But Is She One Of Those Genuine Things That Hachiman Wanted?...
1. Chapter 1

"Say, what?" Hachiman asked if he were trying to confirm what Hiratsuka Said

She sighs and mutters something hachiman didnt hear and continues "You are tasked to tour the new transferee student"

"Why, and who is this new transferee student?" Hachiman asked with confusion and a tinge of both anger and laziness

"Because this is your punishment for calling me single and those age jokes you previously said, And the new transferee student is named 'Akari Hanao'"

"A Girl?!?!" Hachiman asked

"Yes, she is a girl" Hirasuka confirmed

"Nope, not gonna do it" Hachiman answered

"HI-KI-GA-YA" Hiratsuka angerly said whilst cracking her knuckles

"Ah-Ano- Fine!, just don't hurt me" Hachiman spoke while taking a step back

"Works everytime" Hiratsuka muttered

"So, when will it begin?" Hachiman Asked

"Homeroom, no complains or else" Hiratsuka Said while giving Hachiman a Death stare

'What a scary woman' Hachiman thought

"Care to repeat that?" Hiratsuka said and again cracking her knuckles

"Nothing, gotta go to homeroom because ill be missing my talk with totsuka but mostly just trying to get away from you, but mostly totsuka, Sayonara!" Hachiman said while running back to his class

'Today is going to be one hell of a day' Hachiman thought

"Goodmorning, Hikki" The pink haired girl spoke to no one else but Hachiman

"Y-yo" Hachiman said

"Hikki, i heard that there will be a new student going to this class" Yuigahama said with a hint of being excited just a little bit, 'probably because Yuigahama just wants to be friends with everyone : Source: Me' Hachiman thought

'Wait, should i tell her that i am going to be tasked to tour that girl around, i think i should let both of them know' Hachiman thought and then immediately realizes something 'i can't also go to club today'

"Uh, Yuigahama"

"What is it, Hikki?"

"I should let both of You and Yukinoshita know that-" Hachiman was cutted off by the opening of the door

"Goodmorning, Students!" Hiratsuka Greeted the class and so does the class

"Today we are going to introduce a new student to this class" Hiratsuka said then approached the door

"Students Of Class F, Meet the New Transferee student" Hiratsuka Spoke, then the transferee student enters the room everyone was showing different emotions

The girls, were being excited and the boys... Dont let me explain

"Hello, Everyone My Name Is Akari Hanao Previously From Mizaki High, Nice to meet you all!" She Said,

She is one heck of a beauty, she was blonde, she was kind of taller than Yuigahama, she has some "well developed" chest, i think it can compare better than Haruno's and Yuigahama

And Yukinoshita has no chance, no Stop it Hachiman

"Oh and, Hanao you can sit there in front of Hikigaya" Hiratsuka said whilst giving me a mischievous smile 'Damn That Woman'

As the blonde takes a sit in front of me she noticed me staring at her i close my eyes preparing for the worst to happen 'looks like im going to get treated as a creep again' instead she smiled at me and said "H-hi" wait, did she just-wah-no *ahem* i should'nt expect something like that it could always lead to rejection, poor Middle schooler me "Y-yo" i reply and she smiled and waved

'ah am i feeling sick or anything, my face is melting' i thought and then noticed how the men and girls staring at me with envy and disgust,

i then noticed that Yuigahama was staring at us with a somewhat sad and a tinge of jealousy? Wait what?

"Um uh, i am Akari Hanao nice to meet you, uh, Hikigaya-kun was it?"

I was suprised she called my name correctly unlike others

"Y-yes, i am Hikigaya Hachiman, nice to meet you"

"likewise, oh and by the way Hiratsuka-sensei told me that you will be my tour guide of the day" She said

"Ah, yeah sensei also told me that earlier, Hanao-san"

"Akari"

"what?" i reply with confusion

"Call me Akari, Hikigaya-kun" Say what now, she wants me to call her in her first name well, too can play at that game

"Fine, Call me by First name then," heh she'll reject it

"Okay, Hachiman" i gasped 'i can't believe she actually called me by my first name

"Nope, i was just kidding" i reply

She then gave me a pout, it was kinda er- cute

I sighed and continue "Fine Akari"

"Good" She gave me a honest smile

"Right, let's talk later we still have class

Akari Nodded and if it were on time

Hiratsuka Sensei Begins Rolecall

 **A:N And Thats My First Fanfic! And Also First Crossover Anyway, Please Give Me Suggestions Because This Is My First Time Writing A Fanfic Also Hachiman Will Be A Bit OOC Anyways See You On The Next Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1 (Part ll) Lunch With Akari

"Hey, Hachiman let's have lunch together"

Akari gleefully asked

Wait,what?..A girl...Asking me to have lunch together?!, Wait calm down Hachiman this isn't middle school y'know

"Pardon me for asking but, why?" I asked

I-is she fine? Why is her face so red?

"Well, a-ah you know" she then paused to think what she is going to say "Ah, Because you will be my tour guide for today and, uh y'know talk more" She spoke But seriously why are you so flustered?! Stop it because it'll also make me flustered.

"R-right" i replied "So does that mean you'll accept it?" Akari said with having a hopeful look on her face. 'Darn it Akari why are you making that face, its making me say 'yes' instead of no'. "Yeah, i'll accept" She then said "Yay!" after that she gave me an unexpected hug, 'I can smell the citrus flavor of her shampoo-' I noticed that students were giving me the death stare, While Yuigahama looked envious at us.

Again why does she looked so envious. "Um, Akari i think you should let go, people are staring at us" I whispered at her and after that She immediately lets go of me, And looking flustered?

"Oh, sorry i used to this with my friends, and i really miss them" Akari said

"Is that so" I spoke

"Yeah" Akari replied

As i glanced at my phone i realized that lunch started 15 minutes ago.

"Hey, Akari"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think that we should start eating lunch" I said

"I almost forgot, Come on then" Akari said and grabbed my arm.

"Wait, you already know the directions?"

She then pouted and said "No, I was implying that you lead the way"

"Then why did you grab my arm all of a sudden" Akari gets flustered and immediately lets go off my arm.

"Sorry, I used to do this with my friends"

"Girls?" i asked

"Yeah, and some boys.."

"That you didn't know"

"No, And why are you going overprotective mode just now?"

"Ah, sorry just my 'Onii-chan' senses were tingling"

"'Onii-chan', huh" Akari spoke and looked if she were recollecting moments from her past.

"Ah also by the way Akari, We should go now" I said

"Why?" Akari asked

"Because of the 'people' and that we should eat"

"Oh, alright then, Let's go"

While Hachiman And Akari Was Walking Towards Their Destination

 **Yuigahama POV:**

I should be careful not to mess this up

Why is Hikki and Akari-san walking together, and they just met

I should be the one walking with Hikki

Nor Anyone, Unless they are friends

And they seem to be close right after they met

And if Hikki were to say this

He'd say 'I and Akari are just friends nothing more than that'

But if they are friends, then why are they touchy to each other

When lunch just started they were talking

And then Akari-san hugged Hikki

Then after that Akari-san grabbed Hikki's arm.

Therefore they are friends, But Hikki doesn't realize that Akari-san is interested in him

And that is why i am spying them now.

 _ **Back to Hachiman's POv**_

"We've arrived" i said

"Wow, the tennis court huh, and the sea breeze is so refreshing" Akari praises my spot.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons this is my favorite spot to eat"

"Care to tell me what the others are?" Akari said and looked kind of excited.

"Well, personally i like eating alone and when im eating alone i feel that im at peace" I said and Akari Nodded

"So, let's eat" Akari excitedly pronounced

and proceeded to open her bento

"You really like to eat, don't you?" i asked

"Well, thats because i didn't ate breakfast"

Akari replied

"is that so" i proceeded to eat my yakisoba and Drink MAX Coffee in hand

"You like to drink those kind of drinks?" Akari asked

"Yeah, the world is so bitter and cold but atleast coffee would be warm and sweet"

"Wow, for a second there, you were a full-blown philosopher" Akari chuckled and said

I chukcled and said "I guess so"

After finishing our lunch we were preparing to go back to class until

"Wha" Akari slipped and fell on top of me.

'Damn it Romcom Gods why right now with such a beautiful girl'

 **Yuigahama POV:**

What?! Why did this happen?!

A-Akari-san is on top o-of Hikki

No, why did this happen

Why did i have to spy on them

But if i didn't then i wouldn't know this would happen

I got to go to class before they caught me spying on them

 _ **Back to Hachiman POV**_

"S-sorry, Hachiman" Akari apologized and started to get off me

"Y-yeah" I reply

"Shall we go?" Akari Asked

"Yeah" I reply as we continue to walk to class

When we both arrived in class some students were glancing at us and the most noticable student was Yuigahama

As we went back to our seats i decided to read my light novel while Akari was fiddling around with her phone, probably texting to some of her old friends

Then suddenly Yuigahama Approached me and said "Will you go to club today Hikki?"

My Mind Suddenly Went Blank

 **AN:Chapter 2 Finished**

 **And By The Way This Fanfic Will Probably Be Long As 20 Chapters I Promise You That, Don't Worry Guys You'll Soon See**

 **Ishikki, Then Yukino, ??? Character.**

 **Anyways Leave Your Thoughts Down Below It Helps Me Keep Making Fanfics Like This One**

 ** _SAYOUNARA!~_**


	3. Chapter 2 : Confrontations

"Hikki, will you go to club today?"

My mind went blank when she asked me that, I think i should let her know that i can't go to club today

"S-sorry, Yuigahama i can't go to club today"

"Why?" Yuigahama Asked

'Here we go' i thought.

"Well because I was tasked by Sensei that I should tour Akari around" I answered her question and prepared to leave until i felt a tug on my arm.

"Ah, Wait before you leave Hikki, i have one last question"

"Hmm?"

"Are you and Akari-san dating?" My mind was blowned away by that question

"Nah, More like aquintances"

"Oh, i see" She said while her face lightens up compared to earlier

"Well then, I should go, Yuigahama and also let Yukinoshita know that I can't go to club today"

"Y-yeah, Bye Hikki" She then waved her goodbyes and left for club, a part of me was a bit guilty.

After that, i started to go to where Akari wanted me to meet up after class ended

"Tennis Court, huh"

After a short while of walking there was someone who tugged my arm

"SEEEEENNNPAAAIII~" Crap that sly fox it almost gave me an heartattack

"Seriously, Isshiki if you continue doing that you might actually kill someone"

"Come on, I was clearly just being myself~" Isshiki said

"So, What are you doing here?" i asked

"I was actually going to the Student Council Room, Until i saw you Senpai"

"Is that so" I lazily replied

"Hmm, And Senpai What are you doing here, aren't you going to club?" Should i let this cunning kouhai know?, Nope

"I decided to skip club today"

"Seriously Senpai, Atleast try to make a better lie than that~" 'Darn it' i have no other choice.

"Fine, I was tasked to tour around a new student"

"Oh, is it a Senpai or a Kouhai" Isshiki asked

"Neither she is my new classmate"

"Oh, so its a girl?"

"Why are you so skeptical Isshiki"

"Alright, but tell me what her name is?" She asked

"Akari Hanao, Previously from Mizaki High"

"Oh, Ok I Gotta Go Senpai Good Luck On Your Little Date!" Isshiki spoke while running back to the Student council room

'Darn that sly fox'

After walking for a while, i have arrived at my destination

"Sorry Akari, I runned into some of my 'friends'"

"Its fine Hachiman" She genuinely smiled at me while being flustered, and i also got flustered

"So, where do we begin?" Akari asked

"Hmm, We should probably start here, then go to the clubrooms later"

As soon as i said that, I started to explain the specifications of the tennis court then the basketball court, and the field which was used mostly for soccer

"That should sum up for this part of the campus, let's go to the clubrooms then"

I said, A part of me wants to pass by the clubroom and i agree to that.

"Ok" Akari flashed me huge smile

'Darn it Akari, You're making me flustered'

"Senpai~" What? Isshiki?

"What the-" I was cutted off by Isshiki who went to my ear and whispered,

"Is that your girlfriend Senpai?"

"What, No" I answered to Isshiki who just nods while Akari was talking to someone on her phone 'Good thing she wasn't listening'

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked

"I was just at the Service Club" Isshiki answered

"I see" I ever so lazily replied

"Hey, Hachiman Where to ne-" She was cutted off by Isshiki

"Hello, Other Senpai are you and Senpai dating?" Isshiki asked at Akari

"Wah...Well more like friends" Akari answered

"I just needed confirmation" Isshiki smiled

"Well then, bye senpais" Isshiki waved and went to the near exit down the hallway

"Shall we continue?" I asked at Akari

And she just simply nods and began walking again

"So, was that your kouhai?" Akari asked

"Yeah, for couple of months now" I answered

"I see"

"Oh, and by the way Hachiman" Akari spoke so diligently

"Hmm?"

"C-can I- um" She was both nervous and flustered before continuing "G-get your number, don't worry its just for refrence"

She said and was clearly embarrassed

"Y-yeah" I answered and grabbed my phone and handed it over her

After she was done she handed it back to me with a genuine and carefree smile.

'Cute' I thought.

As I continue touring and explaining, We both see girls both in front of clubroom and the other girl was locking the clubroom.

And I didn't expect that those girls were

Yukinoshita Yukino and Yuigahama Yui

And they noticed me with Akari

"Hikigaya-kun?"

"Hikki?"

 **As Expected, This Confrontation Was Cliche As F*ck**

 **AN: Sorry Guys For The Curse At The End**

 **And Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter**

 **And Leave A Review Because It Helps Me Continue Writing Fanfics Like This**

 **Like Always**

 ** _Sayounara~!_**

 **Until Next Time**


	4. Announcements And QA

**AN:** **Hey Guys! this is just an announcement and ill be also answering your questions**

 **Boderland Q:** **Yeah, man in this fanfic Akari decided to leave Mizaki High due to her not being picked by Kazuki Araya**

 **Instead Kazuki picked Enju over all the girls who were in his 'harem', Akari In this fanfic will try to hide Akari's former occupation, and the rest of your questions like 'Akari teaching Hachiman some ninja techniques" that'll be classified, Akari is still friends with Enju, Tengge, Ricka, Lily, and etc.**

 **Hope you stay with us on this journey**

 **The Big plot will be probably on future chapters.**

 **And now for the Announcements:**

 **The fanfic will recieve 2-3 chapters each week and all of them will be from now on 1K words each**

 **Due to School and projects like VA**

 **That's It**

 **Thank You For Reading The Announcements**

 **And As Always**

 ** _SAYOUNARA~!_**


	5. I'm Back

Just finished up school and will be updating this fanfic the day after march 16

 **AN: Skip to next page**


	6. Chapter 3: Machigatteiru

'This situation is driving me nuts' Hachiman thought

 _Damn it, I knew this would've happen but i just considered it just a possibility and nothing else, but i was wrong as expected._

The people who are sitting here are, two girls whom i've grown accustom to, and a girl who just recently got transferred here.

'Man, this is awkward as hell' Hachiman thought

The silence lasted for a good 10 minutes or so, Until Yuigahama spoke

"Ano-um, Akari-san?" _Yuigahama_ _really_ _knows how to cut the silent atmosphere,_ _Great job Yuigahama!._

"Ah, What is it Yuigahama-san"

"Me, and Yukinon were just wondering what's your relationship from Hikki, even though Hikki said that you and Hikki are friends is that true?" Yuigahama asked while slightly embarrased, While Yukinoshita just nodded.

 _So, you still won't believe me unless you get confirmations from them, hm._ "Er, yeah we are 'aquaintances" Akari answered their question with a quite sad look, I wonder why?

"Oh" Both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita said in unison with a sigh of relief.

"Er, ano, I think we should get going, i still haven't fully toured this building yet, right Akari- i mean Akari'-san'". I said

"Ah, yeah i think we need to go bye" Akari said

before we get going Yukinoshita called me

"Hikigaya-kun"

"Hm?"

"You better be at club tomorrow or else" Yukinoshita clearly mean't

'If you wont show up tomorrow you will die'

is what it really means

 _Oho, let's play with her for a second._

"Ara, will you miss me Ice Queen?" I said

"Who will ever miss you Hikicreep-kun" That kinda hurt, meh

"Heh, Bye Yukipedia" I said whilst going to Akari while Yukinoshita called me nincompoop.

"So, shall we continue for the last bit of this tour?" I asked Akari

"Yeah, we should finish this up, its nearly late" Akari replied

\--TIMESKIP--

"That's all, Akari"

"Thanks Hachiman for touring me today"

"No problem at all" I replied

"Can you walk with me until were at the gate Hachiman" Akari asked me a favor

and I simply said yes

As we continue to walk towards the gate

A person screaming out Akari's name

"SENPPAAII" Huh? what the hell? that honorific, it might be Isshiki, then again that isn't her voice.

"Huh, Myu? is that youuu!!!" Akari hurriedly run towards the person

 _Okay, so this must be one of Akari's friends if im not mistaken._ "I really missed you Akari-senpai" The girl said while sobbing a bit

"I've missed you too, Myu, and how did you know that i was here?" Akari said

"Because i visited your mom and she said you were here" The girl said

The hugging and the talking lasted for about 5 minutes until,

"Um, Akari-senpai who is he?" the girl asked

"Oh that is my friend, He is Hachiman" Akari said

"Nice to meet you, I am Hikigaya Hachiman" I greeted the girl and she did the same afterwards

"Nice to meet you too Hikigaya-senpai!, I am Myu Momoshi (AN:Don't know If the spelling is correct)" Myu said with kindness

 _Is this heaven?, girls not treating me into insects?, starting today i will start believing into god._ Hachiman thought with happiness

and was eventually cutted off by a phone ringing.

"Hello"

"Onii-chan where are you!, its been past an hour after your club time was done, You better go home or you'd have to say goodbye to your Max Coffee cans"

"N-No, You wouldnt dare..."

"Try me"

"F-Fine, Do not throw those anything but those"

"Ok, you better go home, Onii-chan"

"Yeah im on my way"

"So, um Akari, and um, Myu-san i need to get going"

"Why?" Asked Akari

"Its an Urgency, I'll be off see you guys tomorrow bye!" Hachiman said his goodbyes and both the girls also replied to his.

Hachiman quickly dashed onto his bike and fully pedal, to go home just to save his precious Max Coffee.

 **AN:** **Hey guys! sorry that i haven't updated the story in a month, i was so busy at school that i didnt know i had a story to finish**

 **now that im back were going on full steam**

 **onwards.**

 **Story Ends After Chapter 25**

 **SAYONARA~!**


	7. Chapter 4: Losing (Part 1)

**This** **Chapter Will Feature A Big Plot Twist**

 ***Oregairu is the Property Of Wataru Watari***

 ***Moe! Ninja Girls is the property of its Owners and is not owned by me***

 **Chapter 4: Losing** **(Part 1)**

"Crap, gotta hurry"

i haven't pedaled this fast since that...accident _. Gah, Hachiman, Stop thinking about it, it already happened._

"Komachi, please don't" I voiced my thoughts, _I can't let my sister destroy my Year Supply of Max Coffee, it costed a'lot!_

 _if you do I'll-I'll...nevermind, i can't hurt my sweet little sister, ah that maked me earn a'lot of Hachiman points!_

Now, I'm nearly there, i just need to cross this intersection.

I stopped before doing so, looked both left and right.

And after that, i continued pedalling through intersection.

Until I saw a glimpse of bright yellowish light, I panicked.

I tried to pedal faster but my foot lost its balance, costing me to dangle a'lot

 _No..no..no this can't happen, i havent finished all of my tasks in life, i havent tell **her**_ _that-_

I opened my eyes, and saw...that the car nearly crashed into me

it grazed the back of my bike a bit,

but i haven't felt this feeling ever since that accident with Yuigahama.

for the first time i felt a tinge of **fear.**

i need to go home fast.

i continue pedalling with my grazed bike.

"Finally, I'm Home" i sighed in relief, now to rescue my Max Coffee, but first i need to put my bike on the garage.

After doing so, i closed our garage,

Nearing the door

An Unexpected Moment Happened.

I slipped causing me to fall, and my head crashed to the pavement of our nearby wall

i lost consciousness due to the impact but i regained conconsciousness back again

I opened my eyes

And Immediately A Flash of Blurry Images Form up in my mind

And Immediately l,

i had a question in mind

and that is

"Who Are They?"

AN: Sorry for the absence, i lost my account when i was about to update the story and that was 2-3 weeks ago, i just recently regained it, the next chapter is ready but i'll upload it tomorrow or the day after that.

So... who are the people Hachiman Forgot?

Tune In, In the Next Episode Of Dra- Ehem

See you in the Next Chapter!

 ** _Sayounara!~_**


	8. Chapter 4 : Losing (Part ll)

"I'm home" I announce my arrival at the Hikigaya household

"Onii-chan, Good to see you back, and you really are lucky, because i am not throwing away you're Year supply of Max Coffee" I sighed in relief, i cannot bear watching my dear Max Coffees getting thrown away by my cute adorable little sister.

"Oh by the way, How's School Onii-chan?" Komachi asked.

School huh,

"Same old, same old" I nonchalantly replied, though i lied, i can't remember most of it, but i only remember the bits of it, i felt that there was a huge part missing, and those missing parts were important, at least that's what my guts are telling.

"You're Still hopeless as ever Onii-chan" Komachi sighed and continued "I meant how's Yui-san and Yukino-san?" Huh?,

What is Komachi talking about?

"Komachi, Who are these people that you speak of?" I asked in confusion

"Nevermind, Onii-chan, i'll just ask them later, let's eat dinner after you are done changing you're clothes"

I nodded, Still, I don't know who these people are but somehow my guts, are telling me otherwise

 **[TIME]**

 **[TIME]**

 **[TIME]**

 **[TIME]**

 **[TIMESKIP]**

 **[SKIP]**

 **[SKIP]**

 **[SKIP]**

 **[SKIP]**

After changing my clothes i proceeded at the Dining Area

Komachi was preparing the food, and i can smell...Curry?, i could tell that this meal would be one of the best in the current month.

Once Komachi, was done preparing the food, we both said "Itadakimasu" in unison

After that, me and Komachi were just talking about the test she will have in order to join Sobū.

"Goodnight, Onii-chan"

"Goodnight, Komachi"

We both head into our own resting area or bedroom to be exact.

But i can't still remember who these people are, but everytime i think about it, my guts are clearly saying otherwise.

It surely is Ironic, onto what happened tonight.

I need to rest and prepare for Hiratsuka-sensei's Quiz Tomorrow

Or rather

Find out who these people are.

 ** _END OF CHAPTER 4: LOSING_**

 **[AUTHOR NOTES]**

 **[DOWN]**

 **[HERE]**

 **AN: So that's it for the Whole Plot Twist Arc Chapter No. 4 (Losing)**

 **This is Where Hachiman loses his memory of the people he knew of, except for a few that he rather knew when he was in his 1st year at Sobū, but his attitude and personality remains the same as of S2 of Oregairu**

 **For other questions, just hit the review button, and ask me anything**

 **That's All**

 ** _Sayounara!~_**


End file.
